


forever and always, and then some

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, lots and lots of fluff, this is pretty much it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Harry featuring cuddles, tooth rutting fluff, and lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and always, and then some

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally mpreg Harry trash and the world truly needs more pregnant Harry in it. also it's become apparent to me that I can't write anything without there being copious amounts of sap and fluff, so. Hope you enjoy :)

Harry woke up to bright sunshine coming through the curtains, an empty space next to him in bed, and gentle kicks coming from his tummy. Harry smiled, placing one hand on the bump and rubbing it soothingly. The little peanut must have been waking up from a nap just like his daddy. 

"Afternoon, little love. Did you have a nice nap? Are you all nice and cozy in there, hm? Thank you for being so gentle today and letting Daddy get some rest."

Harry was always content to talk to their baby, wanting him to know he was loved and cared for from the start. He hummed when a kick was placed right where Harry's palm was resting on his belly, a smile taking over his face.

At that moment, Louis walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers and a fresh plate of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, since Harry had said yesterday he was craving them.

"Oh, you're up! Good, good, the cookies are still warm."

Harry's jaw went slack, taking in the sight before him. Louis was always so so romantic and sappy towards him, but ever since Harry got pregnant it was to another level. He was constantly showering him with love and affection and sweet gestures. He always said it was because Harry was giving HIM the best gift imaginable, the least he could do is give him gifts in return.

Louis walked over, setting the flowers on the bedside table along with the cookies.

"Here babe, try one. Got them ordered special from the bakery down the street, I know you love their stuff a lot. Figured they'd be able to make these proper good as well."

Harry took a cookie from Louis, moaning in pleasure and throwing his head back as soon as he took a bite.

"Oh, Louis. These are so fucking good. Oh my god. I might have to divorce you for these. Can you even get married to a cookie? Because I'm going to, shit."

Louis laughed, grabbing a cookie as well to see if they were really that amazing. They were pretty damn good- but Harry would divorce him for these? He was offended.

"I'm glad you enjoy them, love. Should I go get the divorce papers now?"

"No, no! None of that, sit down with me," Harry ordered, tugging his arm so he would sit on the bed. "Besides, Little One here seems very excited that you're back. Hasn't stopped kicking since he's heard your voice."

Louis grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's bump and placing his hand on it, gently rubbing.

"Is that so? Did you miss your Papa, baby? I know I missed you." Louis felt a swift kick in response, making him breathlessly laugh.

"God, you're amazing H. I still can't believe you're carrying our baby. You look so beautiful and you're keeping him so safe and healthy. Couldn't thank you enough," he murmured before leaning in to kiss Harry softly on the temple. He was glowing, his hair was shinier and longer, his eyes sparkled. He truly was a sight to behold.

Harry placed his hand on top of Louis', intertwining them and feeling their baby boy kick happily away against his belly.

"I should be thanking you, Lou. Thank you for putting this little blessing inside me and for being the best Papa already. I'm so in love with our little family."

Louis smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry again, this time square on the lips and more firmly.

"You two are my everything. My two angels. Can't wait to meet him and finally hold him, give him all the love and kisses possible."

Harry nodded, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. 

"Me, too. He's going to be one well loved on baby, that's for sure. And spoiled too, with all the aunties and uncles and grandparents he's going to have. But they should know that I'm probably not going to put him down, like ever. They won't get to hold him until he's 2. At least."

Louis laughed, throwing his head back and grinning.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, babe. All the times you've wanted to steal our friends' babies and now you're finally getting your own; I can imagine how excited you are."

Harry smiled softly, before looking down at their linked hands, eyes catching on their arms where they both got each other's heartbeats tattooed, inked into their skin as a permanent reminder of forever.

"You know I wouldn't want this with anyone else, right? Imagining this any other way just wouldn't feel right. It's you and it always has been, always will be. And sometimes I just think how lucky I am that we met, and that you fell in love with me. I love you so much Lou, always."

Louis raised their hands up to kiss each of Harry's fingers and knuckles, then tucking an errant curl behind his ear. Finally, he placed a delicate kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, and then the bow of his lips, and finally a proper kiss.

When he pulled back, he stared Harry in the eyes with as much love as there are stars in the sky.

"Oh, baby. My sweet boy. You are my whole world, darling, don't you know? In any world, any universe we would be together. I'm so certain. We were made for each other, yeah? It sounds cheesy as shit, but it's like our souls were created together and in love before we were even born. Soul mates. And now we have this little bean coming soon, and everything will be perfect. I couldn't want anything more, with you."

"Wow, that was so poetic, babe."

"Harry Edward Tomlinson, I give you the most beautiful, tear jerking speech known to man, and that's your reaction?"

Harry giggled, hitting him playfully on the bicep. 

"Heyyyyyyy, do you not remember when I first played you If I Could Fly? You didn't say anything for like, 3 minutes before you said, you really think the fans aren't going to realize that's about me?"

Louis smirked, but his face turned soft right away when Harry started peppering kisses all over his skin, wherever his lips could reach.

"And you know I loved your little speech baby, to be honest I had to hold back the tears there. You're so sappy, it's one of my favorite things about you. One of the many, many things, actually."

"Hmmm, that's better H. Can we just stay in bed and cuddle all day? I think the Bean would appreciate that."

A kick was sent at that, and Harry and Louis both broke out in laughter.

"Guess that's a yes, then. He's gonna be lazy just like his Papa."

"Yes, but he's going to sleep all the time, just like his Daddy."

Harry grinned sheepishly before cutting him off with a kiss. These days spent together, just the three of them cuddled up in bed were the days he'd cherish forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are lovely and very appreciated :) lots of love xx


End file.
